


Ce n'était pas un ange

by peaceoffsheet



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: (enfin macron est simplement mentionné), (je serais d'ailleurs certainement la seule), (je suis très fière d'user ce tag la première), (mais bon), (tente-t-elle de se convaincre), ... ouais je fais ça pour rire ouais, ? - Freeform, Angst, Dom/sub, Love/Hate, M/M, Vamon - Freeform, alors comment on tag pour de vrai, bref, j'ai mis tous mes rêves dans cette fanfic jugez pas svp, ouais je suis comme ça moi, oui hamon est un batard manipulateur dans ma tête
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceoffsheet/pseuds/peaceoffsheet
Summary: Défaite de MV aux primaires du PS; il déprime dans sa tour d'ivoire. BH se ramène, rien que pour l'enfoncer, et pour lui rappeler une promesse qui lui a été faite il y a quelques années...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jugez pas svp

C’était terminé, ça y est. Sa lamentable tentative de candidature à la présidentielle de 2017 s’est achevée, et il a échoué. Il a terminé son discours, il ne voyait plus rien, tout était flou autour de lui, et maintenant il erre, tout seul, dans ses anciens bureaux de campagne vides. Il ne compte plus les mots d’encouragements qu’il a entendu ce soir, les mains qu’on a doucement appuyées sur ces épaules, pour lui signaler que ce n’était pas grave, que tout le monde était avec lui, et que ça arrivait à tout le monde, mais il n’écoute plus personne. Tout à l’heure, il ne voyait plus rien, et maintenant, ce sont chacun de ses sens autres qui se bloquent. Il étouffe, il n’a plus d’air. D’un autre côté, il ne veut, lui-même, ne plus rien avoir à voir avec cette réalité. Il respire un instant à la fenêtre. Il n’a plus rien. Il a tout perdu.   
Il a tout jeté dans ce geste désespéré, dans cette campagne trop tardive, trop rapide, trop mal maîtrisée, et maintenant, il n’a plus rien. Il ne pense même pas au lendemain, à ses futures supplications auprès de ses anciens amis et devant ses ennemis, aux efforts qu’il va falloir faire pour retrouver une place respectable dans la politique française, il est juste complètement vidé. Il sent chacun de ses anciens adversaires qui rient dans son dos, et il ne sait pas quelle sourire moqueur fait le plus mal. Il a perdu face à un utopiste invraisemblable, un poupon qui n’aurait aucun poids sur la scène internationale, et qui, de toute façon, ne passera probablement pas le premier tour, dans quelques mois, mais qu’on lui aura largement préféré tout de même. Il sent sa colère contenue depuis des mois qui remonte, il est sur le point d’exploser, il n’en peut plus…

Soudain, l’ascenseur sonne, et s’ouvre. C’est lui. C’est le grand gagnant de cette soirée. Il le regarde entrer du coin de l’œil. Il a les joues roses, il a les yeux qui pétillent, et le sourire au coin des lèvres, et pendant quelques secondes, il voudrait juste l’étrangler, pour qu’on en finisse. Il sent juste ses mains qui se crispent, respire doucement, et se tourne vers l’autre.   
-Tu ne devrais pas être en train de célébrer avec ton équipe ?  
L’autre sourit.   
-J’aurais encore le temps de me réjouir plus tard (ce qu’il donnerait pour le frapper, pour le frapper, pour le frapper). Cependant, ce n’est pas pour te parler de cela que je suis venu.  
Il se détourne. Il n’a pas envie de le voir exposer de manière aussi évidente toute sa joie. Il voudrait juste qu’il s’en aille.  
-Tu n’es pas venu simplement pour enfoncer le clou, dis-moi ?   
Ce qu’il donnerait pour que sa voix n’ai pas ce ton si geignard ! Il sent le sourire dans la voix de l’autre.   
-Non… je suis venu pour m’excuser.   
Il se retourne immédiatement, interloqué. Il lui semble percevoir un éclair de malice dans les yeux de son ancien adversaire, mais l’autre a désormais un air très sérieux.  
-J’espère que tu n’as pas mal pris l’histoire des discours superposés, c’était vraiment une erreur d’organisation lamentable.  
Ah… c’était ça. Il hausse les épaules. Que lui importe désormais ? L’autre ne le regarde plus trop, maintenant. Il parle plus pour lui-même.  
-Tu sais, avant le premier tour, je ne pensais pas que j’avais une quelconque chance de passer ? Je pensais vraiment que tu allais être élu, et j’étais même prêt à te soutenir. Je veux dire, tu avais l’air si sûr de toi, si concentré… Et ce, depuis plus longtemps que simplement le début de ta campagne, évidement…  
Chacun des mots s’enfoncent un peu plus dans sa chair. La véritable raison de la visite n’est clairement pas les excuses, qui ont déjà été présentées il y a quelques heures. Qu’est-ce qu’il veut vraiment ? Quel est son objectif ?   
Le sourire de l’autre se répand un peu plus sur son visage à chacune de ses paroles. Certains croient à son apparente sympathie, à ses promesses sirupeuses, et il est vrai qu’à force, quand on le côtoie quotidiennement, on peut oublier le politicien derrière le sourire d’ange, mais il veut résister.  
-Tu sais que je t’ai toujours admiré ? continue l’autre. J’ai toujours voulu avoir ta fermeté, ta dureté même, parfois. Etrangement, je n’inspire pas ce genre de sentiments aux gens ; je veux dire, la crainte. C’est aussi ce que je t’enviais. J’imagine qu’aujourd’hui ce n’est plus le cas, hein.  
L’autre ose lâcher un petit rire. De son côté, il est trop tendu pour faire le moindre geste, pour prononcer le moindre mot. Il ne sait pas s’il a envie d’exploser ou de disparaître.   
-Enfin, tu as dû comprendre que la raison de ma présence ici n’est pas mes soi-disantes excuses, dit l’autre en faisant lentement un pas vers lui. Je… je ne pense pas que tu te rappelles -je veux dire, tu t’étais vraiment bourré- de cette soirée en 20XX ?   
Il ne répond pas. Il regarde l’autre s’avancer doucement vers lui.   
-Oui, c’est bien ce que je pensais. Enfin, en bref, à cette soirée, tu as parié que tu ne perdrais jamais face à moi. Ah, ça y est, je vois à ton regard que tu t’en rappelles…  
L’autre est trop proche. Il ne veut pas reculer, ce serait admettre sa position de faiblesse. C’est ce qu’il se dit, du moins. C’est ce dont il tente de se convaincre. Il ne sait plus si il ne veut pas reculer, ou si il ne peut pas.  
-Oui… dit doucement l’autre, presque en le lui murmurant. Je suis simplement venu pour réclamer mon dû.  
Leurs de visages sont trop proches l’un de l’autre. Il a un mouvement de recul involontaire, qu’il arrête presque aussitôt, mais l’autre a compris. Et dans ses yeux, il le voit, l’autre sait qu’il a gagné. Il a le regard qui pétille, il a vaincu deux fois sur lui ce soir. Il avait parlé de lui comme d’un ange, tout à l’heure, mais rien n’était plus faux. Ce n’était pas un ange qui se trouvait devant lui ce soir. L’autre le saisit par sa cravate, l’attire vers lui, et aussitôt, l’embrasse pendant quelques secondes. Ils se perdent tous les deux dans l’étreinte pendant un instant, un instant de trop. Puis il se dégage, et tente de reculer de quelques pas.  
L’autre à un sourire narquois.  
-C’est à cause de ton copain ? Tu as peur qu’il soit jaloux ?   
Il détourna le regard. Il avait déjà suffisamment honte de s’être laissé allé, pour avoir besoin qu’on lui rappelle ses manquements. L’autre se rapprocha à nouveau. Il est impossible de lui échapper. Il sourit à nouveau, et, doucement, pose sa main sur son visage.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas… Je ne lui dirais rien. Ce sera notre secret.   
Il sait qu’il se fait manipuler, il le sait parfaitement. Mais il n’y a rien à faire. La tentation est trop forte. Il l’embrasse à son tour, et se laisse doucement entrainer vers l’un des canapés du bureau.

**Author's Note:**

> OUI C'EST L'IMAGE QUE J'AI DU HOBBIT (non en vrai je l'aime et j'ai confiance en lui). Pardonnez moi, je n'étais pas pleinement consciente de moi-même quand j'ai écrit cette chose.  
> J'ai tellement honte que je n'ai pas réussi à écrire leurs noms dans la fic, c'est terrible (ce qui ne rend pas la chose très claire, je le craint). En gros, MV c'est "il" et BH c'est "l'autre". Ça ne sert pas à grand chose de mettre ça à la fin, mais je suis quelqu'un plein de contradiction.   
>  Bisous bisous bande de déchets, j'espère que je ne publierais plus jamais rien!!! Car j'ai honte!!!!!


End file.
